mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Блог участника:Mexo One/Спасение принцессы: Селестия в опале
Завершился четвёртый сезон, и у фандома накопилось изрядное количество претензий к солнечной Селестии. И, откровенно говоря, брони можно понять. С самых первых серий нам преподносили Селестию, как опытную мудрую всесильную правительницу. Но чем дальше развивался нарисованный мир, тем больше сомнений стало возникать в применимости этих эпитетов. И меня этот баттхёрт не прошёл стороной. Селестия откровенно фейлила в самые ответственные моменты. Стоп! А много ли было таких моментов? Плен Найтмер Мун. Поражение в схватке с Крисалис. Лёгкое попадание в плен к пландерсидам. И, конечно, последняя пара серий, да. Это за 91 эпизод, если помните. К этой проблеме можно подойти с двух сторон. Условно, с литературной и с бытовой. Начну с первой. Мы видим, что Селестия, всё-таки, не всемогущая. И я бы сказал, что это даже хорошо. Если бы она была этакой Мэри Сью, весь сериал пошёл бы коту под хвост, став рядовой слащавой поделкой. Более того, если бы принцесса была сама на все руки (простите, копыта) мастерица, ей (и Эквестрии!) не потребовалась бы та же Твай со своим отрядом подруг особого назначения. Не было бы основной завязки. И, видится, создатели это понимают. Другое дело, что её ошибки могут казаться слишком крупными. Так ли это? Как там говаривал дядя Питера Паркера? "Чем больше сила, тем больше ответственность." От себя добавлю, что и выше цена ошибки. Или по другому: чем больше шкаф, тем громче падает. Тут всё вроде логично. Будь её промахи незначительны, персонаж мог выйти плоским. И, опять же, не было бы завязок и сюжетных поворотов. Пусть последние иногда и смотрятся простовато. Подитог: Селестия не идеальна, она изображена, вполне себе, реальным правителем, каким таковой и бывает в реальности. С бытовой стороны всё ещё интересней и будет описано подробней. Тут я часто буду обращаться к такому источнику информации, как официальные комиксы. Я понимаю, что многие брони не рассматривают их всерьёз, но именно в них я сделал интересные наблюдения, ставящие всё на свои места. Общая мысль всего нижесказанного: Селестия - не воительница, не стратег. Она: 1. Учитель и наставник. С этого и начался сериал. Она обучала Твай, подталкивая в нужных направлениях, надеясь, что когда-нибудь та станет надёжной защитой страны. Так и произошло. С той же целью она ранее готовила и Сансет Шиммер, но та не смогла преодолеть свои амбиции и ушла (см. Equestria Girls и My Little Pony Annual 2013). Возможно, были особые ученики и до них. Но не Твайли единой. Селестия руководит Школой для одарённых единорогов. Смотрим комикс MLP MS #7. В нём прямым текстом говорится, что создавалась Школа для подготовки единорогов на случай защиты страны от внешних угроз. Военная академия, ставшая со временем просто элитным учебным заведением для поней с рогом. Вспоминаем Testing, Testing, 1, 2, 3: для той же цели были созданы Вандерболты, только для пегасов. Селестия изначально старалась переводить военные задачи в соответствующие институты, видимо, понимая, что самостоятельно она с ними не справится. Добавим сюда MLP:FF #3. В этом комиксе Селестия, опять же, прямым текстом говорит, что она в первую очередь наставник, и её основная задача - дать возможность подданным, вообще, и ученикам, в частности, реализовать себя. И порой единственно верный способ - дать сделать самостоятельно, что иногда означает - бросить в гущу событий. Сурово, но такова селяви. 2. Специалист по вопросам жизни страны в мирное время. Экономика, социальные проблемы, суд, планирование развития. Это всё к ней. В комиксе MLP MS #10 подробно расписан один её день (правда, в исполнении Луны). Это бесконечные встречи с представителями различных стран и регионов, принятие решений в спорных вопросах, в частности, в области имущества, присутствие на торжественных открытиях, собраниях, и встречах "без галстуков". Она лицо страны. Возвращаясь к сериалу, с ходу вспоминаются Canterlot Wedding, Magic Duel и, да-да, Twilight's Kingdom. 3. Пони, предположительно, волей случая получившая свои особые силы. Ей не чужды обычные радости и печали. Её шутки и троллинг (хотя бы, Bird in the Hoof), переживания о допущенных ошибках (цитата: Сансет Шиммер: "This is the biggest mistake you'll make in your entire life." Селестия (подавленно): "One of many." MLP Annual 2013), любовь (MLP:FiM #17-20) и ненависть (к тому же Тиреку, например, или к "ковалеру" Каденс в MLP:FiM #12: "Ditch him the first chance you get.") делают её живой. И Селестия сама понимает своё место в этой жизни. И поэтому начинает делегировать полномочия. Кристальной империи нужны были защита, соучастие и любовь, и лучше претендента, чем Каденс, на эту роль придумать сложно. Твай, обладая незаурядными способностями, отлично подошла на роль лидера небольшого элитного отряда на любой случай жизни, в том числе и для военных операций. С Луной сложнее. Селестия, конечно, постепенно вводит её в курс дела (опять же, MLP MS #10) и полностью вернула ей ночь (слежение за страной, контроль снов, различные вылазки), но этого пока мало. Кстати, на роль военного лидера Эквестрии больше, имхо, подошла бы, как раз Луна. Активная, спортивная (MLP:FiM #9), максималистка. Надеюсь, со временем она займёт свою нишу. Итог? Селестия хорошая. ^_^ Категория:Записи в блоге